


Erythrophobia

by RealityXIllusion



Series: Hakuba's (Mis)Adventures [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erythrophobia, Fear of the color red, First night back in Japan, Gen, Hakuba has PTSD, Heist night, Hurt Hakuba, Hurt/Comfort, Kaito is guilty, Panic Attacks, People seem to forget Hakuba IS A DETECTIVE, Red Paint, Solved murders before, bad memories, prank trap gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityXIllusion/pseuds/RealityXIllusion
Summary: Returning to Japan after a weeklong visit to his mother, on his first night back Hakuba attends a Kid Heist. All was going how it usually went up til Hakuba got red paint on his hands.Companion piece to "From the Other Side", doesn't spoiler much of anything but a continuation from Hakuba's POV is chapter 17 of "From the Other Side".





	Erythrophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Erythrophobia, otherwise known as the fear of the color Red.

It all started with a Kid Heist.

 

Hakuba Saguru hadn’t been to the past three heists due to not being in the country, but since his flight landed six hours ago he had plenty of time to meet up with Inspector Nakamori at the police station. From there he was filled in on what he’s missed and was given a copy of the heist note despite the time and place already being known. Kid was apparently targeting the teardrop shaped ruby, called the “Devil's Tears”, the blood-red picture Hakuba was handed of the gem showed it looked ordinary enough, the only thing off-putting about it was the hand holding it made out of black stainless steel. It presented an eerie image. 

 

The Museum itself was actually a hall rented in a hotel which was showing off a collection of gems to a select few. When the owner found out Kid was targeting his item, he opened the showing to the public and now the hotel had Kid’s fangirls scattered all over the place and waiting outside the showroom. 

 

Hakuba couldn’t understand why getting stolen from seemed to excited so many of the victims of Kid’s heists. 

 

Sadly, Edogawa-kun was not at the heist so Hakuba couldn’t count on him to have his back in chasing Kid. The task force was distracted by Kid’s traps and were all still on the last two floors, Hakuba managed to evade every trap and was hoping his appearance at the heist was not one Kid calculated for. Out of the twelve traps scattered throughout the floor, Hakuba managed to avoid eleven of them, sadly the one he didn’t have left him with his hair dyed green and covered in pink glitter. 

 

Hakuba growled when he caught sight of his reflection in one of the hall windows. When he got his hands on Kid he was going to make sure the thief got what he deserved. Narrowing down Kid’s escape routes, Hakuba managed to figure out one room on the next floor which was most likely to be used by Kid. 

 

Hakuba raced up the stairs, yells of task force members reaching his ears as they didn’t manage to avoid the traps like he had. Hakuba made sure not to make any noise as he entered the room, all the lights were off and the curtains on the lone glass door to the balcony were only open a sliver, letting moonlight light the room.

 

Something screamed at him that this was a trap but Hakuba knew Kid had to be here, hidden somewhere in the room. There was a no doubt this was one of the hotels smaller conference rooms, and on the table in the middle of the room sat Kaitou Kid’s hat. Wary, but curious, Hakuba slowly made his way over to the table and just as he was reaching towards the hat, it exploded. 

Hakuba shut his eyes as thick goop coated him from head to toe due to the explosion. Kid’s laughter echoed throughout the room, annoyed, Hakuba opened his eyes fully expecting to see a glitter bomb had gone off but froze when he realized that was not what had happened. 

 

The logical side of his brain told him that it was only paint on him, but looking down at the  **_Red_ ** covering his hands and arms, Hakuba found logic was not something he could focus on at the moment. 

 

_ “Please...please, it hurts…” His voice came out as a whisper and Hakuba had to strain to hear the words, “Hakuba...make it stop, please...please.” He promised, he swore that he would get them out of there. He needed to make sure they got out of there.  _ Hakuba blinked, he realized his hands were shaking, and the moonlight allowed for him to watch as one drop after another fell to the ground by his feet.  _ Screaming, nothing he could do would get them to stop screaming, he tried, he really tried everything but nothing seemed to work. He couldn’t save them. He couldn’t save them-!  _ Hakuba gulped, his breathing began picking up pace as he struggled to take a breath in.  _ There was blood everywhere, his hair, his clothes, all over his hands, he couldn’t stem the bleeding… _

 

“Tantei-san?” A white glove reached towards him and unable to help himself, Hakuba flinched, His head jerked up to stare at the figure in white in front of him, the figure took a step back from him seemingly startled and Hakuba choked back the urge to scream, instead a strangled whimper left his throat.

 

“Tantei-san? Oh god,” The figure in white moved towards him again but Hakuba hastily moved out of reach as he screamed with his chest heaving,

 

“Don’t touch me!”  

 

The figure held his hands up in front of him and made soft cooing noises as though Hakuba were a frightened child. “Tantei-san I won’t touch you, but you need to calm down. You’re going to hyperventilate.”

 

Hakuba shook his head frantically, “Get it off, p-please get it off.”

 

“Get what off Tantei-san? The paint?”

 

“No!” Hakuba hunched over slightly bringing one hand to cover the other as he began scratching at his skin, “T-The blood, get it off. Get the blood off! Please...please get it off!” 

 

“Bl-?” A sharp intake of breath reached his ears but Hakuba ignored it as he began scratching harder at his arms, it started to hurt but he didn’t care.

 

The white gloves were reaching towards him again and this time they grabbed onto his wrists forcing him to stop scratching. 

“Tantei-san...no...Hakuba look at me. Look at me!” Hakuba looked up at the white figure and couldn’t help but wonder when he had fallen to his knees, “It’s not blood, do you hear me? It is not blood!”

 

Hakuba tugged his arms, trying to get out of the white figure's grip,”Let go of me...let me go!” 

 

“NO!” The white figure pulled Hakuba towards him until Hakuba’s face was buried in his chest, “I don’t know what you’re remembering….but I’m sorry, I am so so sorry Hakuba.” The figures words came out choked, almost as though they were fighting back tears.

 

Hakuba struggled but the arms around him only tighten their hold, eventually, as he began to tire himself out, Hakuba ceased struggling and instead buried his face further into the fabric in front of him where he then began silently crying. The only indication of him crying was the shaking of his shoulders and the steadily growing wet spot on the white figures' clothes. 

 

They kept murmuring apologies to him and begging him to calm down, but none of it was getting through to Hakuba, he couldn’t help but look up with accusing eyes at the figure as he forced a cloth over Hakuba’s face and a sweet smell overtook his senses before he slowly lost consciousness. 

 

The last thing he was aware of was indigo eyes staring down at him and holding him close. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought I'd get this idea out of the way while I worked on the next chapters for "From the Other Side,".


End file.
